


Sharing Heat

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Oscar wants to warm Ruby up.Written for Inktober.





	Sharing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 27.
> 
> Prompt: I sleep with you.

It is cold out here. The sun had gone down long ago. The snow is illuminated now by the broken moon.

I glance at Ruby, sleeping nearby. She's shivering.

_Oscar, I recommend you go to sleep._

Ozpin. I stifle a groan. I decide to disobey him directly and get up. I carefully pick my way to Ruby's sleeping bag. It's large enough for both of us.

I slide into it, careful not to wake her, and wrap her cold body in my arms. Ruby buries her face in my chest.

_If Qrow sees this, he's going to kill us._

I can feel Ozpin's exasperation, but I want to keep her warm. Besides, I see Blake and Yang sharing a sleeping bag. It will be fine. I settle down and stroke Ruby's dark red hair gently.

She's stopped shivering. I'll gladly take murder at the hands of Qrow if it means keeping her warm tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my other fic for day 27.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
